


Too Blind To See

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pragnie tylko jednego - brać i czerpać z tego korzyści, a Liam jest takim typem osoby, który bez względu na wszystko, poświęca nawet to, co najważniejsze. Nie oczekuje niczego w zamian. Po prostu darzy go bezwarunkowym uczuciem, jak na przyjaciela przystało. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy nagle stawką w całej grze staje się ludzkie życie. Zayn zaczyna otwierać oczy. Dostrzega uczucia, dopuszczając do siebie myśl, że stał się egoistą, raniąc przy tym wszystkich dookoła i tracąc to, co najważniejsze. Czy jest już za późno, aby odzyskać choć trochę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blind To See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbluvsbabycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jbluvsbabycakes).



> Chciałabym podziękować z tego miejsca Karolinie (@JBluvsBabycakes) za siłę do napisanie tego shota i za każdą wspólną rozmowę, która dodaje mi chęci do walki. x

Szedł wolnym krokiem przez Most Westminsterski, zostawiając za sobą ślady na świeżym śniegu. Białe płatki układały się pomiędzy pasmami jego włosów, idealnie kontrastując z ich głęboką czernią. Rozpięta kurtka luźno zwisała zarzucona na jego ramionach. Pomimo niskiej temperatury, był mocno rozgrzany. Jego policzki, których dolną część pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost, miały lekko różową barwę. Oddychał głęboko, a z jego ust wydobywały się kłębki pary. Przed chwilą właśnie opuścił mieszkanie jakieś dziewczyny, nawet dobrze nie pamiętał jak miała na imię. Lindsay? Linda? Może Lea? Już nie pamiętał. W końcu to nieistotne. Celem była tylko dobra zabawa. Tyle, że tym razem… wcale jej nie było. Owszem doszedł, ale nie czuł ani odrobiny podniecenia. Żadnej satysfakcji, czy zadowolenia z siebie. Jak doszło do tego, że wylądowali w łóżku? Domówka. Zwykła, prosta impreza. Tańczyli razem, całowali się, a potem… Już wiadomo co potem. Ale to wszystko było dla niego takie… takie machinalne. Jakby weszło mu w nawyk. Stosunek traktował jak codzienny prysznic, albo sen. Uwieść, zaliczyć, zapomnieć… Tak wyglądał prawie każdy wieczór Zayna. Bawił się. Bawił się ludźmi. Najpierw powoli odkrywał zakamarki dusz, udawał zainteresowanie, a potem… A potem po prostu rozrywał ją na drobne kawałeczki, rozbijał jak idealne lustra i zostawiał. Przecież i tak było bezużyteczne. Nawet jeżeli udałoby się komuś odnaleźć wszystkie jego kawałeczki, to i tak nie przywróci mu pierwotnego wyglądu. Zawsze zostanie, nawet w najodleglejszym miejscu serca, zostanie ledwo utrzymująca się, nierówna konstrukcja, która w każdej chwili zawali się jak domek z kart. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem coś się go tknęło. Czuł to. Ale nie chciał nawet dopuścić do siebie takiej myśli. Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego z nich. Zaciągnął się ostrym, ale przyjemnie drażniącym jego gardło, dymem. Mijały go pojedyncze samochody. Nawet nie zdawał się ich zauważać. Był za bardzo zamyślony. Nad czym myślał? Stwierdził, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo to nie jest normalne, że przestają podobać mu się kobiety, a przynajmniej seks z nimi. Przecież nie jest gejem. Zayn, bożyszcze dwudziestolatek, obiekt zainteresowania co drugiej kobiety na ulicy, nie może być gejem… Albo tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i szybko wyrzucił ze swojej głowy te myśli. Marzył, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu.

Śnieg zaczynał prószyć coraz mocniej. Chłopak mrużył oczy z tego powodu i bardzo go to denerwowało. Przed wejściem do kamienicy rzucił na ziemię niedopałek i otworzył z impetem drzwi na klatkę schodową. Miał nadzieję, że Liam, jego współlokator, będzie już spał. Ale były to tylko puste pragnienia. Wchodząc do mieszkania, zobaczył zapalone światło przenikające przez szyby pokoju jego przyjaciela. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Nawet nie chciał spać, pomimo późnej pory. Zbyt dużo myśli zaprzątało jego głowę.

\- Zayn? – wychylił się szatyn z pokoju

Chłopak nawet nie raczył zaszczycić go swoim spojrzeniem, tylko odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i minął go obojętnie, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

\- Zayn, coś się stało – bardziej stwierdził jak zapytał

\- Nieważne – mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając z szafki kubek i wstawiając wodę w czajniku

\- Wracasz do domu o drugiej w nocy, skołowany, ale nie pijany. To nie jest normalne.

\- Przecież w końcu się nie upiłem, chyba to cię zadowala?

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu się o Ciebie martwię. Nie jesteś sobą ostatnio – powiedział łagodnym tonem Liam, starając się zachować spokojną atmosferę

\- Słucham?! – uniósł się mulat – Nie jestem sobą? A niby skąd ty to wiesz? Zachowujesz się jak moja matka. Daj mi spokój!

\- O ile mi wiadomo, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Zayn. Znam Cię na wylot. Ale skoro nie chcesz, to nie. Wiesz, że nie naciskam. Jak będziesz chciał, to wiesz gdzie mnie… - nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo starszy chłopak wciął mu się w zdanie

\- Tak, wiem. A teraz, wyjdź. Wracaj do siebie, czy cokolwiek – zalał herbatę trzęsącymi dłońmi, a w tym czasie Liam opuścił kuchnię.

Zayn udał się do swojego pokoju. Wziął z biurka swojego iPoda i usiadł na parapecie, wkładając sobie w uszy słuchawki. Delikatna melodia sączyła się z jego głośników, powodowała że chłopak przestawał myśleć, o tym co go dzisiaj spotkało, a raczej zaskoczyło. Utkwił swój wzrok w panoramie zimowego Londynu, który wyglądał wręcz magicznie.

Lecz było w nim coś innego, coś niepokojącego. Zayn nie wiedział co jest tego powodem. Tfu, nie wiedział, nie chciał wiedzieć. Jego życie było jak do tej pory jak bajka. Wiele młodych ludzi, mogłoby zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem. Chłopak o tym wiedział i wykorzystywał to na każdym kroku. Dbał tylko siebie i ustawiał wszystko i wszystkich. Dar przekonywania? Nie, zwyczajna próżność i doprowadzona do niemalże perfekcji, sztuka uwodzenia. Doskonały, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale… ostrożny. Dlaczego? Nigdy wdawał się w intymną relację ze swoimi partnerkami. Uczucia zamykał w zupełnie oddzielnej szufladce i rzadko kiedy ją otwierał. Prawie wcale.  
Dopił swoją herbatę i wstał, żeby odnieść kubek do zmywarki. Jego uwagę przykuła sterta książek na stole, a obok na kanapie śpiący Liam. Ach, Liam. Przyjaciel? Zayn nie miał pojęcia czy dalej nimi był. Widywali się rzadko. Payne studiował, a on pracował. Wieczorami wychodził, a młodszy zostawał i się uczył. Ale dlaczego byli sobie tacy bliscy

Może dlatego, że Liam był takim typem człowieka, który zawsze z przy tobie był. Zawsze i wszędzie. Potrafił podnieść Zayna na duchu swoim niesamowitym uśmiechem i ciepłem, którym wręcz emanował. Radością można było się wręcz zachłysnąć. Codziennie widział iskierki błądzące w jego czekoladowych tęczówkach. Mocny uścisk, który zawsze dawał mu siłę i motywację, gdy był już wyczerpany. Jeśli mówił, starannie dobierał słowa. Zawsze miał dla niego czas. Potrafił rzucić w kąt notatkami, a których się uczył do sesji, byleby tylko „sprawić by się uśmiechnął”. Gdy spał, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej delikatny i niewinny niż był. Włosy, dłuższe niż zwykle, jak zauważył Zayn, opadały mu swobodnie na czoło i policzki. Miał lekko zaciśnięte powieki, a długie rzęsy odznaczały się na jasnej karnacji chłopaka. Natomiast rozchylone usta, działały wręcz hipnotyzująco. Mulat nigdy nie widział takich pełnych warg u kobiety, a co dopiero u faceta. Jego dłoń mimowolnie ich dotknęła. Zayn kciukiem przesunął po dolnej części, badając ich miękkość i subtelność. Dopiero, gdy Liam zaczął się kręcić, chłopak zabrał od niego swoją dłoń jak oparzony, a w jego głowie pojawiło się jeszcze więcej myśli. Stwierdził, że wszystko to jest efektem nieudanego stosunku.  
Liam nie spał mocno, dosłownie przysnął. Dobrze wiedział do kogo należą dłonie dotykające jego ust. Brunet nawet nie wiedział jaką rozkosz sprawia tym swojemu przyjacielowi, który wręcz rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem. Dlaczego przerwał tak cudowną, jak mogłoby się wydawać, chwilę?

*

Liam miał dość dużo nauki jak na czas przedświąteczny. Starał się. Siedział z nosem w książkach i podręcznikach przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale mało co wchodziło mu do głowy. Nie mógł się skupić. Jego myśli były gdzieś daleko, mianowicie towarzyszyły Zaynowi, który jak zwykle bawił się na jakiejś imprezie. Martwił się o bruneta. Chwilę później drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały, a chłopak zerwał się z łóżka.

\- Hej. – przywitał swojego przyjaciela – Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Tak, trafić do łóżka. – mruknął Zayn

I w jednej chwili młodszy objął go ramieniem. Razem trafili do pokoju, a tam Liam ułożył mulata na łóżku. Zdjął z niego kurtkę i koszulkę. Ułożył je na krześle obok, po czym poszedł i przyniósł mu z kuchni szklankę wody z tabletkami, aby chłopak nie obudził się rano z potwornym bólem głowy. Sam wiedział jak to jest. Zayn niemalże momentalnie odpłynął. Szatyn położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i popatrzył na jego twarz.

\- Gdyby wszystko było takie proste jak jesteś trzeźwy…

*

Trzasnął drzwiami nie zważając na późną godzinę. Był zły. Cholernie zły. Wszystko spowodowane jedną osobą, której nie może się pozbyć ze swoich myśli.

\- Może ciszej? – zapytał się Liam

\- Zamknij się – warknął do niego w odpowiedzi i zaczął nerwowo przeglądać szafki

\- Czego szukasz? – usłyszał

\- Nie twój interes.

\- Hej, spokojnie – odpowiedział mu w geście rezygnacji

\- Jestem spokojny. – opadł obok niego na kanapę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach

\- Co jest? – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu

\- Ty jesteś.

\- Słucham?

\- Dobrze słyszysz – spojrzał na niego

\- Co ja ci znowu zrobiłem?

\- Jesteś. Dlaczego siedzisz w mojej głowie? Nie rozumiem tego.

\- Zayn, ja… – zbliżył się niepewnie do niego i wystarczył ułamek sekundy, aby ich usta zderzyły się w pocałunku. Zayn mocno naparł na chłopaka przewracając go na poduszki. Szatyn wplótł palce między jego aksamitne włosy i trzymał go blisko siebie. Ich zachłanne wargi zsynchronizowały się i dokładnie dopasowywały każdy ruch. Nie było w tym delikatności. Jedynie uczucia przelewające się z jednej strony na drugą. Liam rozchylił swoje usta, rozkoszując się ciepłem, wdzierającego się do środka, językiem Zayna. Czując jego słodycz, jęk wydobył się z jego gardła wprost w usta bruneta. Młodszy chłopak ułożył swoją dłoń na jego plecach i przejechał nią wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa, powodując bardziej intensywne pocałunki.

\- Co my… Kurwa, nie.

Zayn odepchnął się od Liama zdezorientowany. Nie docierał do niego fakt, że właśnie przed chwilą całował faceta. Szybko wstał i uciekł do siebie.

*

Popołudniu Zayn siedział w ciepłej i cichej kawiarni, z kubkiem ulubionej latte w dłoni. Zaszył się w kącie czekając na swoją przyjaciółkę. Patrzył z niepokojem w sercu przez zaparowaną szybę. Długo nie mógł się zdecydować czy przyjść na spotkanie. Dostał telefon dzisiaj rano. Zaskoczony propozycją, zgodził się. Teraz żałował tego. Wiedział, że nic nie uratuje go przed bystrym okiem dziewczyny.  
\- Zayn - usłyszał aksamitny głos i odwrócił swoją głowę. Jego oczom ukazała się blondynka w ciemnozielonym płaszczu, opatulona jasnym szalem, z czapką z uszami misia na głowie. Miała zaróżowione od mrozu policzki i szeroko się do niego uśmiechała - To już nie raczysz wstać i przywitać się z kumpelą? - powiedziała, po czym chłopak wstał z fotela. Ułożył ręce delikatnie na jej szczupłych biodrach i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Bił od niej chłód, ale można było poczuć jej intensywne perfumy - Witaj, Perrie - szepnął jej na ucho - tęskniłem za tobą  
\- Skoro tak - odsunęła się lekko wciąż trzymając ręce zarzucone na jego ramionach - to poczekaj minutkę. Wezmę sobie coś ciepłego i zaraz wracam. Wszystko ci opowiem, a ty mi, prawda?

Ściągnęła z siebie okrycie i została w szaliku. Rękawiczki wrzuciła do jednej z kieszeni i zawiesiła ubrania na wieszaku.  
“Cholera” - przeklął Zayn w myślach. Jest źle, bardzo źle. Nim się obejrzał, blondynka szła w jego stronę z dużą kawą.  
\- Mmm… caramel macchiato - tęskniłam za jej londyńskim smakiem – powiedziała – Ale przeprowadzam się do Manchesteru na stałe.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał się zdziwiony chłopak  
\- Dostałam się na studia - uśmiechnęła się - i nawet dostałam dobrą pracę  
\- Naprawdę? To świetnie, Pers - zawahał się - Chociaż nie…  
\- Ej, nie cieszysz się? – oburzyła się  
\- Oj, żartowałem  
\- Brzmisz jakbyś chciał zatrzymać każdą ładną laskę w stolicy - powiedziała unosząc jedną brew do góry - Myślałam, że kiedyś w końcu dorośniesz.  
\- Perr, ja jestem dorosły i umiem ułożyć sobie życie - odparł z wyższością  
\- Oj, Malik, Malik. Nie próbuję ułożyć co życia, spokojnie. Nieważne. Co u Liama? - zapytała zatapiając swoje usta w kawie.  
Brunet odwrócił swój wzrok i oparł się w fotelu.  
\- Co się stało? Zayn?  
\- To nie jest takie proste. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
\- Coś ty znowu narobił?  
\- Ja?! - uniósł się - Ja nic! To jego wina.  
\- O co wam poszło, przecież jesteście najlepszymi kumplami.  
\- Czy przyjaciel całuje przyjaciela? Chyba nie - parsknął z oburzenie  
\- Kto kogo? - zapytała spokojnie dziewczyna  
\- Chyba jasne, że nie ja. Nie wiem co mu się stało.  
\- Czyli odepchnąłeś go?  
\- No, właśnie nie… - powiedział ściszonym głosem  
\- W takim razie jak możesz go obwiniać? Pozwoliłeś mu. Widocznie dałeś mu wolną rękę.  
\- Perrie…  
\- Co Perrie? - wtrąciła mu blondynka – Rozumiem, że nie możesz dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, ale stało się. Koniec, kropka.  
\- Ale nie potrafię mu spojrzeć w oczy – wyznał jej szczerze  
\- Czyli boisz się przyznać, że coś do niego czujesz?  
\- Ja nic do niego nie czuję, ale on owszem. I to o wiele za dużo…  
\- Sugerujesz, że zwykła troska o przyjaciela musi być jednoznaczna z jego uczuciami? Spójrz na to czasami z innej strony. Nie masz w ten sposób jakiegoś poczucia bezpieczeństwa? Wiesz, że zawsze będzie dla ciebie. Zajmie się tobą, kiedy będziesz potrzebował pomocy. Da ci oparcie i siłę. Nie okłamuj go. Puste i fałszywe słowa ranią najbardziej. Dlaczego boisz się prawdy? Jesteś szczęśliwy? Założę się, że nie. Szczere słowa mają duszę, ludzie się od nich uzależniają. Pragniemy cieszyć się życiem, ale wychodzi tylko jednie, gdy jesteśmy naturalni. Nie zmienimy tego kim jesteśmy, ani tego kim jesteśmy stworzeni by być. Trzeba tylko otworzyć się i dać sobie szansę. Zaufać własnemu sercu. Nie zabieraj Liamowi tej szansy, może to właśnie On ci pomoże odkryć siebie?  
\- Mam dość - wstał zdenerwowany, szarpnął kurtkę z wieszaka i opuścił lokal. Nie myślał, że wszystko tak się potoczy. Nic nie czuł do Liama. On do niego też nie miał prawa. To nie było normalne. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, bo jednak gdzieś wiedział, że to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Ale przecież Zayn Malik nigdy się nie mylił i wiedział czego chce. Z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

*

Sytuacja pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami była bardzo napięta przez kilka następnych dni. Kiedy Liam wychodził, Zayn wracał i na odwrót. Któregoś wieczoru mulat wypił zdecydowanie więcej niż powinien. Szumiało mu w głowie od nadmiaru alkoholu, a wszystko dla tego żeby zapomnieć, jak sam powiedział barmanowi. Z trudem dotarł do mieszkania, wpadając co drugi krok w zaspy śnieżne, albo potykając się o własne nogi.  
\- Liam! - zawołał donośnym głosem, wpadając do środka  
Mimo wszystko, jednak go potrzebował. Tak czy inaczej.  
\- Liam, proszę! - jęknął  
Nikt się nie pojawił, ani nie odezwał. Zayn z trudem doszedł do drzwi jego pokoju i otworzył je. Jednak nie zauważył niczego poza włączoną lampką i książkami rozrzuconymi na łóżku. Wrócił się i poszedł do salonu, aby tam położyć się jak najszybciej na kanapie. Nieobecność młodszego chłopaka, nawet go nie zainteresowała, do czasu…  
Do czasu, kiedy go nie zobaczył, leżącego na podłodze ze strużką krwi wypływającą mu z nosa. Natychmiast jego umysł się otrzeźwił i podbiegł do Liama.  
\- Liam! Li! - krzyknął szarpiąc go za ramiona. Zachowując zdrowy rozsądek, przychylił się do jego ust i próbował wyczuć jego oddech. Nic. Zero. Nawet małego podmuchu powietrza. Przyłożył dłoń do jego tętnicy. Jest puls. Żyje. Wyciągnął pospiesznie telefon ze swojej kieszeni i zadzwonił na pogotowie. Bełkotał, starając się złożyć składne zdania. Dłonie mu się trzęsły i nie wiedział co ma robić. Zanim zebrał się w sobie do mieszkania wpadli lekarze. Odsunęli Zayna na bok i zadali mu kilka pytań. Przenieśli młodszego na nosze i opuścili wraz z nim mieszkanie. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że chłopak nie do końca wierzył w to, co miało przed chwilą miejsce. Osunął się bezwładnie na kolana, jakby stracił czucie w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Coś w nim pękło i samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

\- Zayn, Zayn! Co ci się stało? – poczuł jak ktoś szarpie go za ramiona. Podniósł niepewnie głowę i ujrzał przed sobą zamazany obraz kucającej przed nim Perrie.

\- J-ja… Nie mogę. To za wiele. – powiedział drżącym głosem

\- Ale co się stało? Gdzie Liam?

\- Oni… Oni go zabrali. Do szpitala.

\- Chodź, jedziemy do niego. – wstała i postawiła Zayna na nogi. Wyprowadziła go z domu za rękę ciągnąć za sobą. O mało się nie przewróciła. Wsadziła chłopaka do samochodu i chwilę później dołączyła po prawej stronie za kierownicą.

\- Który szpital?

\- Chyba św. Antoniego. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Za pięć minut tam będziemy. Oby Bóg miał nas w swojej opiece. – dodała cicho Perrie i wcisnęła pedał gazu. Zayn nigdy nie widział dziewczyny takiej zdeterminowanej i skupionej. Mimo tego, że był otumaniony całą sytuacją z Liamem, kontaktował na tyle, żeby zwrócić uwagę, że blondynka prawdopodobnie łamie wszystkie możliwe znaki drogowe. Nim się obejrzał, stali pod szpitalem i biegli razem za rękę do drzwi.

\- Gdzie… Gdzie jest Liam Payne? – wydyszała Perrie

\- Drugie piętro, sala 117, OIOM.

\- OIOM? – Zayn zapytał się samego siebie – Boże…

Niemalże natychmiast znaleźli się w windzie i dojechali nią na odpowiednie piętro. Wysiedli z niej i pognali w poszukiwaniu sali 117.

\- Perrie, tu! – krzyknął chłopak i już chciał otwierać drzwi, gdy ktoś go zatrzymał

\- Nie możesz…! – przyjaciółka złapała go w ostatniej chwili

Oboje zobaczyli nieruchomego Liama na łóżku, otoczonego sporą grupką lekarzy. Kardiogram wariował. Powoli układał się w prostą kreskę, a Zayn patrzył na nią z ufnością. Nadal tkwił w żelaznym uścisku dziewczyny.

\- Nie! – krzyk wydobył się z jego gardła, kiedy maszyna wydała z siebie przeciągły pisk. Chłopak zaczął się szarpać i wyrywać – Nie… - jęknął, gdy wiedział że jest bezsilny. Oboje podnieśli wzrok na Liama, słysząc ponownie miarowe pikanie.

\- Liam – szepnął Zayn

W tym momencie jeden z lekarzy wyszedł z sali wypuszczając powietrze ze swoich płuc

\- Państwo są kimś bliskim?

\- Ja… Ja jestem jego siostrą – odezwała się Perrie, zachowując zdrowy rozsądek

\- Chłopak jest w ciężkim stanie. Nie wiemy czy przeżyje tą noc.

\- Ale jak to się stało?

\- To pani nie wie?

\- Nie wie czego?- dopytywała się nerwowo blondynka

\- Pani brat cierpi na białaczkę. Potrzebuje niemal natychmiastowego przeszczepu. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, proszę mi wierzyć, ale cudów nie zdziałam – powiedział spokojnie lekarz

\- Mogę… do niego? – zapytał się nieśmiało Zayn

\- Proszę. Ale tylko na chwilę. Pacjent – odwrócił się – odzyskał przytomność, ale jest słaby. Nie wiem czy ma świadomość.

\- Może mnie nie znać – powiedział chłopak na jednym wdechu

\- Tak, a teraz, państwo wybaczą. – i w jednej chwili zniknął za jakimiś drzwiami

Zayn wyprostował się i wszedł wolnym krokiem na salę. Miał jedną szansę i nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować.

\- Li… - szepnął, a szatyn podniósł lekko dłoń – Nie, leż spokojnie. – usiadł przy jego łóżku, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Liam dał mu znać, aby zsunął tlen z jego ust, sam nie był w stanie.

\- Dasz sobie bez tego radę?

\- Dam, nie dam. Pieprzyć to. Chcę ci powiedzieć coś tu i teraz. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy przyjmiesz to do widomości, czy nie. Proszę cię o jedno. Wysłuchaj.

Zayn kiwnął głową potakująco.

\- Wiesz, co w życiu boli najbardziej? Odrzucenie. A jeszcze bardziej - kłamstwo. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że to, co czuję o ciebie, nie ma przyszłości i nigdy miałeś się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Niestety – zawahał się – wyszło jak wyszło i nic tego nie zmieni. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, za dobrze cię znam. Okłamywałeś mnie. Ale to i tak nie ma wpływu na moje uczucia do ciebie. Kocham Cię, Zayn i masz prawo to wiedzieć. A teraz zrób z tym co chcesz, mnie, bo i tak już tu jutro nie będzie.

Brunet mu nie odpowiedział, lecz nachylił się i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Ich wargi ledwo się stykały, a czując że Liam pragnie więcej, mocniej do niego przylgnął. Młodszy chłopak zaczął poruszać swoimi ustami powoli, dając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać. Zayn nie mógł się oprzeć ciepłu jakie dawał mu ukochany. Chwilę później zorientował się, że Liam nie oddaje jego pocałunków. Zamknął oczy, a maszyna do której był podłączony, po raz kolejny już dzisiaj, wydała z siebie przeciągły dźwięk. Ale tym razem bicie serca nie powróciło. Zatrzymało się na dobre. Zatrzymało się na zawsze. Liam odszedł w jego ramionach, przeżywając prawdopodobnie najlepsze chwile swojego życia. Odszedł szczęśliwy i Zayn dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Zayn, musisz wyjść – szepnęła Perrie wyciągając go za sali. Chłopak obejrzał się po raz ostatni, spoglądając na twarz Liama, zakrywaną powoli kołdrą i odchodząc z uśmiechem na ustach. Mimo, że dał czerpać mu przyjemność przez chwilę, dał mu to, co najcenniejsze. Miłość.


End file.
